This invention relates to a device for stretching rubber bands or other elastomeric bands. More specifically, the invention of this application is a mechanical instrument for efficiently stretching and moving a ligature ring, for example, onto the end of a McGivney Hemorrhoidal Ligator or other suitable surgical instrument.
This invention is intended to be used in conjunction with gastroenterology and proctology procedures like hemorrhoidectomy. The nature of those procedures and the techniques for performing hemorrhoidectomy are well documented. Hemorrhoidectomy is the mainstream of proctologic surgeries. Hemorrhoidectomy using a ligature ring and McGivney Hemorrhoidal Ligator (MHL) is one of the surgical techniques commonly used. In the procedure, the operator seeks to ligate the hemorrhoidal tissue with application of a ligature ring to the base of the hemorrhoidal tissue. Ligature rings are elastomeric rings which can be made of rubber.
In the prior art the ligature rings are loaded to the end of the MHL by moving or rolling the ligature ring up a loading cone, typically by gloved hands, and onto a MHL. The hemorrhoid is pulled into the cavity of the MHL instrument with a grasping device or by suction. The ligature ring is released from the MHL around the base of the hemorrhoid. Constriction of the base of the hemorrhoid begins a natural process which results in an eventual sloughing of the hemorrhoid.
Difficulty of rolling these ligature rings with gloved hands has been a practical problem for surgeons and surgical assistants. Rolling the ligature ring up a loading cone gradually becomes difficult as the ligature rings becomes distended and thinned and gloves are caught in the rolling ligature rings. This can cause the gloves to pinch or break or the ligature rings to break.
The apparatus of the invention includes a serrated cone and a loader. The cone includes a conical ramp portion, a cylindrical base portion, and at least one fin slot. The ramp portion defines a cone ramp surface and has a large diameter end and a small diameter end. The base portion extends longitudinally from the large diameter end of the ramp portion and has a radially outer surface. The fin slot is defined in the cone ramp surface and the radially outer surface of the base portion. The loader includes a plunger and a glider. The plunger has a fin for urging the elastomeric band along the ramp portion. The glider has a surface for engaging the elastomeric band and urging the elastomeric band over the base portion. The glider is moveably related to the plunger.
Various objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, when read in light of the accompanying drawings.